


Small Troubles on the Enterprise

by MissHammer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: trekmas, Crack, Gift Art, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Scott and Crewman Rand can't help to notice how shore leaves never go smoothly for the Enterprise crew, when Kirk, Spock and McCoy come back aboard after their little vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Troubles on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



> Please, forgive me if there are mistakes in the dialogue, English isn't my first language.


End file.
